Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land
Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land is a series by Falkuz of him playing the titular game, a remake of Kirby's Adventure - the two games alternated every Wednesday, making it technically the second weekly Wednesday game. Initially Falkuz played the game for "2½" episodes in the first few days of the channel but didn't like the loose controls. About a month later he wanted to give the game another chance, and for some reason he liked it much more suddenly. He didn't want to remove Adventure from the weekly games, but he also didn't want to play Nightmare on a different day or delay it to when Adventure was finished, so he chose to play both at the same time as silly as it may be. Once he finished the base game of both Kirby's Adventure and Nightmare in Dream Land, he ended Adventure with the game 71% complete and shifted his attention entirely to Nightmare, completing it 100% and then 200% in EX Mode, and playing through Meta Knightmare. Three years later, he returned to the game as part of Kirby Week, completing the boss rush minigame and then playing four episodes of Meta Knightmare with very little savestates or pausing (while also going back and completing Kirby's Adventure 200%). Description Alternating with Kirby's Adventure, this game was the "first" (technically second) Wednesday game in the Weekly Games! Meta Knight's defeated King Dedede now, which means this game is officially beaten! Happy Thanksgiving, Dedede! Oh, I also came back about three years later to complete Boss Battles and THEN I completed the entirety of Meta Knightmare without any savestates (except when pausing, to avoid having the timer run for no reason)! Videos *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 1 - Subgamin' *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 2 - Lumberjack Kirby *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 2½ - Ragequit Kirby *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 3 - Return to Nightmare! *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 4 - Annoying Huge Minibosses *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 5 - Catching Up to the Adventure! *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 6 - Super Kirby Looks Awesome *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 7 - Huge Improvement *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 8 - Treeception! (or something) *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 9 - Chaorrupted Fire Lion! *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 10 - NIGHTMAAAAAAARE *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 11 - The Quest for the Switches *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 12 - Looking Hard or Hardly Looking *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 13 - Bomb Rally the RIGHT Way *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 14 - WHY ARE THESE BLOCKS HERE? *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 15 - Clever Ship Switch *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 16 - RESORTing to Switches *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 17 - EX Oh EX Oh *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 18 - Too-Fast Mace Knight! *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 19 - Never Gonna Give You Up, Dropback! *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 20 - Shine and Bright on EX Mode Too! *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 21 - Ninja Skillz! *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 22 - BLUE FIRE *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 23 - Epic Swordfight and D'oh Minion Tower Heights *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 24 - Too Many Enemies *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 25 - KNIGHTMAAAAAAARE *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 26 - Meta Knightmare is a Nightmare *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 27 - Meta Day *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 28 - Meta Knightmare 3: The Knightmare Continues *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 29 - More Like Light Mole *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 30 - The Ultimate Battle: Meta Knight vs. Meta Knight! *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 31 - NIGHT NIGHT, KNIGHTMAAAAAAARE *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 32 - Kirby's Rampage *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 33 - Meta Knight's Final Challenge *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 34 - Meta Knightmare: Resurrection *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 35 - Meta Knightmare: Knightmare Warriors *Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Part 36 - Meta Knightmare: The Final Knightmare Trivia *This series is one of the few where one episode's thumbnail has a different background color; the thumbnail of Part 6 - Super Kirby Looks Awesome was made before Falkuz knew how to crop images so he made the background white since the picture of Thor had a white background.